The traditional mandolin slicer which has been commercially available for several decades typically has a sliding board over which is mounted a blade which lies parallel to the sliding board which can produce sliced food by pushing the food to be sliced across the blade. Generally the dimension of the blade above the sliding board determines the thickness of cut. The mandolin board is used to quickly produce a number of slices of even thickness. The user typically controls the food as it is sliced and food stabbing devices are often used to protect the user's hands.
Another problem with many mandolin slicers is the problem of prevention of movement during use. Many free standing mandolin slicers can move during use because even though they may be free-standing, they don't have structures which enable the users to grasp them securely. When a conventional slicer moves it can slide away, tip over and tumble.
Further, conventional mandolin slicers have their cutting blades constantly exposed, whether or not the slicer is in use. Any inadvertent contact with the blade, during the time when the slicer is deployed or when being stored and retrieved is a significant danger. Young adults and children who are not aware of the danger of an exposed blade are especially at risk. Many mandolin slicers have a locked position in which the platform is raised to a locking position at the same level as the cutting edge of the blade (or slightly higher). This means that if the slicer is handled there is no chance of the user accidentally slicing their finger or hand. However to resume slicing, the user must unlock the platform so that it can return to a position that allows the blade to slice the food. If the user is using the product and suddenly called away, for example to answer the telephone, the blade remains unguarded. Another person, maybe a child, may touch the slicer and suffer a serious cut as a consequence. This is because locking must be done specially as well as unlocking.
The utility value of a mandolin slicer depends upon its safety, simplicity and ease of use. For safety, any steps which protect injury during use and after use are very important. Simplicity is important, since a complicated device with many features which occupy a significant volume can complicate cleaning and maintenance. Ease of use is another important factor. The mandolin should be quickly deployable, easy and simple to use, and after use, have a structure which is quickly and easily washable, and quickly stowable to a storage position.